1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an adhesive for filling in gaps between stones. The adhesive is also suitable for filling in gaps between ceramics.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unsaturated resin adhesives are mainly used for filling in and bonding stone. In China, they are mainly used for marble, thereby with a nickname of marble glue. This kind of bonding using filling in can only bear a minor load, belonging to non-structural bonding. Structural bonding means supporting a big load. Different from structural bonding, non-structural bonding employs organic adhesives to mend, fill in, strengthen, and fix the defects of stone, for example, fissures, cracks, apertures, and sand holes.
Bonding using filling in (non-structural bonding) has huge difference from structural bonding in load-carrying capability. Bonding using filling in basically does not bear load, and the function of the filling in is mainly to beautify stone and standardize product size. In the past few years, with the rapid development of bonding adhesives, marble glue has been widely applied in household decoration, quick positioning, amendment, splicing, and filling in gaps of stone.
Marble glue is mainly used for the bonding of stone with the ground, or the bonding of stone with wall having a height of less than 9 meters. Marble glue is required to bear a minor load, and thus the bonding strength thereof should meet a certain standard, but the requirement for air dry, brightness, contractility, and permeability is low. Gap-filling adhesives are mainly used for filling in gaps between stone and need contact with air. Thus, there is a low requirement on the bonding strength of gap-filling adhesives in contrast to that of marble glue, but the air drying, brightness, contractility, and permeability thereof should be high.
Marble glue, if used as a gap-filling adhesive, has the following disadvantages: a) poor air drying property, and viscidity after curing; b) there is a color difference between polished glue and stone; 3) poor contractility resistance, which makes the cured glue concave or separate from stone; and 4) poor permeability, which results in an incomplete filling in or produces holes.